howardsternfandomcom-20200214-history
Elegant Elliot Offen
"Elegant" Elliot Keith Offen was a regular guest on the 'Howard Stern Show' from 2000 to 2006 before being banned from the Sirius building altogether. He was infamously known for consistently wearing women's clothing in public and running in the streets of New York City. He is also known for being eclectic and varying in personality, usually bragging his gangster ways by claiming inductions of large amounts of money. During his time with Howard Stern, Elliot has maintained a 'love-hate' relationship, with interviews quickly escalating into violent outbursts where Elliot would viciously attack Howard and his staff with an impressively extensive vocabulary of insults. Biography Birth and Childhood Elliot Offen was born in 1952 in New York City to Sam Offen and an unknown mother. It is unclear what influence Elliot's parents had on him as a child, but Elliot has stated he had an 'okay' relationship with his father. It is unknown exactly when Elliot began to wear woman's clothing. Criminal History On April 3, 1979, Elliot kidnapped his 2-year-old daughter, Karen, after a severely troubled relationship with his wife, and abuse is speculated after Elliot claimed he once broke her fingers. Together, they hid underground for 7 years along with co-conspirator Randi Jacobs. Elliot assured the child would not be educated in school until the age of 12 to avoid police detection. They were not seen again until 1986, where the trio resurfaced travelling the United States. It was then Elliot began to spiral out of control in a state of greed. This is when he began his infamous 'shopping spree' - conning several consumer corporations out of stock to sell to the black market. With only a telephone, Elliot successfully managed to fool many different companies into handing over stock, including Fortune 500 Delivery's Roadway, Yellow Freight, Ryder/P-I-E, and Carolina Freight. He targeted simple products, such as luggage, hosiery, active-wear, sportswear, handbags, footwear, lingerie, electrical tape, light bulbs and sunglasses across the country. He would even arrange face-to-face business meetings to set up his victims for his theft. Lt. John Kelly of the New York City Police Department described Elliot as "the most disciplined individual he'd ever seen in 25 years" - A Jekyll-and-Hyde of crime. He even gave him a nickname, the "Tex-Moishe", as indicated by Elliot's use of a Texan-Yiddish accent in his telephone conversations. In response to his fraudulence, Kelly assigned 25 detectives, 15 police vehicles and a helicopter to track Elliot's whereabouts. In 1988, Elliot was caught by police and was taken to court, defended by Attorney Jay Goldberg with the assistance of his uncle, Murray Offen, a pornography tycoon and adult film producer. The media reported Elliot as a mastermind of criminal theft, able to "convince anyone of anything at anytime". It was revealed Elliot had stolen 30 million dollars from his actions. He was charged for 13 felony convictions and sent to prison for 2 years. At some time years later after his release, Elliot attended the New York Stage Delicatessen with his father. The Maitre D' working at the time, Joseph Corsin, was apparently disrespecting Sam at the time, which led Elliot and Corsin into an argument. As the conflict escalated, Elliot violently attacked Corsin, punching him four times in the jaw. 300 people at the Delicatessen witnessed the event unfold, and Elliot claims he left Corsin for dead. After the police were called, Elliot and his father were required to pay Corsin $7,500 to repair the damage to his teeth. Appearances on the Howard Stern Show Since 2000, Elliot made frequent appearances on the Howard Stern Show, noticed for his ability to run around the streets of New York City in woman's clothing. He has since been criticized and questioned about his sexuality and mentality, which Elliot has promptly dismissed. In response, he attempted to expose Howard Stern's flaws and personal issues, mainly a 500 million dollar lawsuit issued by CBS director, Les Moonves. His rants usually escalated into huge arguments and insults that mostly ended in Elliot abruptly leaving the studio. Elliot's plugs and promotions have been notorious for being exceptionally long and drawn out, however, Elliot has stood by them claiming he cannot give out them without an in-detail explanation of his product. Stern portrays Elliot as filibustering his show, and not allowing anyone else to talk. Banning from the Building In 2006, Stern invited Elliot into the studio to discuss a tragic accident involving him running over an elderly woman with a truck. Elliot refused, as he claimed the police had requested he not talk about it, as the investigation was not yet completed. Stern believed this to be untrue, but Elliot suggested they instead discuss his encounter with Joe Corsin, which Stern had never heard before. Before he could tell the story, Elliot suddenly punched the wall in recreation of the hit, leaving a small hole. Elliot engaged in another argument with Stern, leaving him angrily storming out of the Sirius building. Since then, Elliot has been banned from entering and instead was interviewed on the street outside where he explained the rest of the story. Elliot has yet to make another appearance on the show. Notable Quotes * "Ri-i-ight?" * "Close your mouth, cuntface!" * "You look like the last shit I took!" * "Gangster talk!" * "Beef stew!"